Gunner (franchise)
On The Way'' is a franchise owned by Columbia Pictures and Lucasfilm Ltd.. It features Xavier Mosley as Jake, Sean Giambrone as Lawrence and Tucker Albrizzi as Gillan. The first film does not get any sequels. Instead, it gets two specials, then a prequel. The franchise will get an animated film series by Reel FX Animation Studios. Films ''On The Way (2018)' Jake, Lawrence and Gillan, who are called the Boys, get told by Melvin Mendaler to bring a cake to his late brother's funeral to San Francisco, which leads them to a matter of live and death with a wanted couple. ''On The Way: One Year Ago ''(2020) Taking place in 2017, Lawrence meets Jake and Gillan from bumping into each other and become best friends. Meanwhile, a former mayor and his German hubby plan to get people re-elect him mayor. On The Way: Home Save Home (TBA) The film follows the Boys, who encounter a contractor who plans to tear down their home and make land for his new condo. So, the Boys plan to save it. Television '''''On The Way: Lost in London The Boys decide to go on vacation, but after getting to the airport, they get their suitcase swapped by an assassin from London, where she returns to. That in which the Boys follow her to London to get it back and later discover that she is out to kill Queen Elisabeth II. On The Way: Viva Las Vegas (Scrapped) Sherrie, an old enemy of Jake, gets a call to go to Las Vegas to pay her friend's kidnapper $664 to free her. The Boys tag along on the trip just to check out Vegas, then find and take the ransom money and are later taken into riches, but don't know what is in store for them next. On The Way: The Animated Adventures The series is actually a series a 22 (and traditionally 45) minute specials focusing in Corpus Christi with the Boys and the other recurring characters. Crossover with ''Donnick'' The 45-minute long crossover with Donnick called "Donnick and The Boys". In the crossover, Sherrie borrows Lawrence's latest invention for the science fair, the Trans-Dimensional Portal, which hasn't been tested yet. On the day of the fair, it sucks her in, as well as the Boys and Florence, that were trying to help her in the process. After being sucked in, they find themselves in the 3rd Dimension, where they meet Donnick Westley. Grey Griffin, Nick Offerman and Frank Welker reprise their roles in the special. Short films Lawrence's Upcoming Creation This short film is the only one in the franchise. In it, Lawrence reveals his latest creation to us. Cast and characters NOTE: The empty bars mean that one of the characters did not make an appearance. Film crew Concept Art ConceptArt1.png|The Boys are spying. ConceptArt2.png|Lawrence questions Jake and Gillan why they are at the park. ConceptArt3.png ConceptArt4.png|Lawrence is holding hands with his girlfriend, Florence. ConceptArt5.png|Gillan and Jake record Lawrence on top of a roof. ConceptArt6.png|On top of a roof, Lawrence is depressed and both Jake and Gillan try to cheer him up. ConceptArt7.png ConceptArt8.png|Florence sits down and looks up at the night sky. ConceptArt9.png ConceptArt10.png|Lawrence is upset and Florence tells him to cheer up. The Boys.png|Character art of the Boys Recurring Characters.png|Character image of the recurring characters. From first to last: Chalmer Phil, Sherrie MacLayne, Todd MacLayne and Florence Sara Richard. BoysOriginalDesign.png|This shows how the Boys oringinal designs looked like. Category:On The Way Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Live action Category:Animation